


a story in which my eyes shut

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Kantera deals with insomnia, and Dogma helps as best he can.





	

The only mercy about this situation is that Dr. Kantera doesn’t snore.

Still, it’s awful in all other respects. Dogma noticed him come in with the others, and he noticed the good doctor fall asleep halfway through his sermon, but it’s only after everyone else has left that he can approach him and say, loudly, “Doctor.”

No response. Kantera remains asleep.

“Doctor Kantera,” Dogma says, and gives one of his horns a tug for good measure.

Slowly, Kantera opens his eyes, and looks over to where Dogma has his hand still wrapped around the tip of Kantera’s right horn. “Are you going to take responsibility, Father?” he asks, with amusement. “You’ll ruin me for other men.”

“Wh-” Dogma looks where he’s looking, and immediately lets go like he’d been burned. “I-I meant nothing by it, I was only trying to awaken you-”

“I know. I was joking, I can barely feel that.” Kantera yawns, covering his mouth. “Good morning. Or is it still morning?”

Dogma’s face is still heated. He scowls. “It is still morning, yes, which you would know if you didn’t choose to take a nap in my church! This is a sacred space meant for reflection and prayer, not for you to ‘catch some z’s’!”

“I know,” Kantera says. “But I’ve been having such trouble with insomnia lately…”

That gets Dogma’s attention. “You? Have trouble sleeping?”

Kantera nods. “I’ve tried every herbal remedy I have, to no success. Last night I only slept for four hours… I thought perhaps your soothing voice would help me catch up on sleep. I was so very tired...”

Dogma is the last person to lecture someone about taking care of their health. But… “That’s no excuse for coming to church for the intended purpose of sleeping there. If you wanted my assistance, I would happily provide it.”

“Really?” Kantera asks. “Will you come by tonight, then? I’m still not at one hundred percent yet.”

“If it means that you won’t try this again,” Dogma says with a sigh, “then yes, I’ll come. Ten o’clock.”

“That sounds marvelous,” Kantera says, smiling gently. “I look forward to it.”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to clean the church today.”

When ten o’clock arrives, Dogma is at the door of Kantera’s medicine shop, carrying a heavy book under one arm. He knocks, firm but still polite.

Kantera’s quicker to answer than normal. “Come in, come in - is that a phone book?”

“I thought if I had something particularly boring to read to you,” Dogma says, entering the shop, “that you might fall asleep more easily. So… get settled in as you normally would, I suppose.”

Kantera’s bedroom is small and modestly furnished, and he sleeps on a mat on the floor rather than what Dogma is accustomed to. He tucks himself in, then looks at Dogma expectantly.

Dogma opens the phone book to a random page. “Nightshade, Aaron. Darcover Town, 134-721…”

This is boring. This is incredibly boring, even to someone accustomed to reading for long periods of time. Dogma thinks he might fall asleep before Kantera does, at this rate.

But, eventually, Kantera’s eyes slip shut, and Dogma’s quiet, “Are you sleeping?” gets no response. Dogma slips out of his bedroom, careful not to make much noise as he shuts the door behind him.

Deliveryuu perks their head a little as he leaves. “Thank you,” they say.

“There’s no need for thanks. I would have done the same for anyone,” he replies.

“That’s disappointing,” they say, and leave it at that.


End file.
